


Jealous

by NotRecommended



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Sterek Fic, I Tried, M/M, OOC, Pack-mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Slash, because Derek has a girlfriend, because it was killing me, first teen wolf fic, underdeveloped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRecommended/pseuds/NotRecommended
Summary: Just a little thing I came up with. Stiles is jealous, and Derek is clueless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and this ship. There might be some inaccuracies. I tried. Please feel free to let me know what I can improve on. All mistakes are mine.

Stiles was well acquainted with the green monster. He felt jealousy on a daily basis; it was hard not to when crushing on someone such as Lydia Martin for as long as he had. He had only ever experienced it with her, however, so he felt a little unsettled when he felt a pang of jealousy watching Erica get in the car with a grinning Derek. He had chalked it up to him wishing for someone in his life and his loneliness getting to him and left it at that. While he was pretty sure it was something more than that, he’d rather ignore the problematic feeling until it went away. He also would rather ignore every other time jealousy burned in his chest any time she got too close to Derek.

The teen didn’t start to worry until he had accidentally walked in on Derek in a rather...compromising position with a pretty brunette and found himself wishing he was her. Like everything else, however, he pushed it down never to be brought to the surface again. Beyond a few interesting wet dreams, he had thought the jealousy gone for good.

Until the next time he had hung out with Derek and his pack.

They were all hanging out as friends, a rather casual affair that allowed for Derek to bring around a new redhead that he had apparently gotten to know very well and was fond of. They were cozy on the couch, a few others paired up with their significant others while Stiles sat back in a chair. He was quiet for once, trying to not glare at Derek and his girlfriend as the ugly green monster filled his chest. He knew it was a strong feeling since Scott kept giving him worried looks while the others (besides Derek, who was too wrapped up in his _girlfriend_ ) gave him pitying looks. When he looked up and caught Derek practically devouring her face, Stiles angrily stood, knocking his chair back and startling everyone in the room. He didn’t look at anyone as he stalked out of the room and to his Jeep, getting in and speeding back home.

He was glad his father wasn’t home, as he didn’t want to explain why he was storming into the house. He went straight to his room and slammed the door closed; letting out a frustrated groan, Stiles fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He really didn’t want to think about why he was jealous, subconsciously knowing full well it had half to do with the fact that he was single and everything to do with the little display he saw involving Derek and the pretty redhead. He pulled his pillow over his face and screamed before laying limp and trying to breathe. He heard his phone ding, ignoring it in favor of getting up and undressing. A calming shower could do the trick.

Another ding. Stiles narrowed his eyes and the offending piece of technology before picking it up.

_2 New Messages_

Stiles grabbed some clothes then opened his messages on the way to the bathroom.

 **From BestyWolf:** _Dude wth was that? R u ok?_ **_(8:25 pm)_ **

**From Sourwolf:** _What is wrong with you?_ **_(8:30 pm)_ **

Stiles’s eyes narrowed in annoyance at Derek’s message. He typed out a quick ‘ _Fine. Don’t worry about it.’_ to Scott before leaving his phone on the counter and turning on his shower, ignoring Derek. He hopped in and tried to relax, attempting to clear his head and sort his thoughts.

So maybe he was being a little ridiculous. He had a knack for letting his emotions take the reigns and acting before thinking. He couldn’t help it most of the time. He would rather not face why he got so worked up hanging out with the pack, but it would come to the surface again sooner or later and possibly more explosive than this incident. Besides the fact that he was painfully single and Scott was ignoring him to spend time with Allison, he had come to the painful realization that he had feelings for Derek. Unbelievably attractive and straight Derek. It hit him like a wave; Stiles could never have an easy crush or do them in halves. To be fair they had gotten rather close, especially with the whole saving each other’s lives thing. Since he found out, Stiles attempted to avoid him like the plague. He never showed up to meetings unless it was absolutely necessary and did his best to give his information quickly whenever Derek was around. If the werewolf noticed the change, he didn’t say anything nor did he attempt to change it back.

That brought him to his next problem. Stiles couldn’t stand other people touching Derek in a romantic or sexual way, be it hand holding or a kiss. Hell, he hated anyone even looking at him in a flirty way. He knew it was ridiculous and selfish to be jealous and possessive over someone who wasn’t (and if he was honest with himself, would never be) his, but he couldn’t help himself. He was trying to get over him, seeing no reason for Derek to have any interest in him in the slightest. It was no secret that Stiles didn’t think much of himself, and he saw nothing more than a tentative friendship between them that he had no incentive to break. He would take what he could get, like always, and deal with it. Stiles ran a hand through his hair and finished up, washing his hair then his body.

He got out and dried himself off, ignoring his blinking phone in favor of getting dressed. His comfort outfit was black Batman sweatpants and a grey long-sleeved shirt that he adored the softness of. He grabbed his phone after hanging up the towel, not unlocking his phone until he was spread out on his back on his bed.

_3 New Messages_

Two were from Derek, one from Scott. He quickly edited Derek’s contact name before looking at the texts.

 **From Bestywolf:** _R u sure? U need me to com over?_ ** _(8:45 pm)_**

 **To Bestywolf:** _I’m fine dude. Don’t worry._ **_(9:25 pm)_ **

Stiles checked the messages from Derek with a frown.

 **From Asshole:** _Stop ignoring me._ **_(9:00 pm)_ **

**From Asshole:** _I will come over there to find out what’s wrong if I have to._ **_(9:15 pm)_ **

Stiles let out a quiet huff and typed out a quick reply.

 **To Asshole:** _I’m fine. Leave me alone._ **_(9:27 pm)_ **

He stared up at his ceiling after he sent it, hoping Derek would leave it alone. He really did not feel like facing his problems at the moment; he would lose what little reign over his emotions he had if Derek came over. He definitely did not feel like being laughed at, and he was pretty sure his scent would give too much away. He was not prepared for it (not that he ever would be). _DING._ Fuck. He sighed and looked at the message.

 **From Asshole:** _I don’t believe you._ **_(9:30 pm)_ **

Stiles’s eye twitched.

 **To Asshole:** _I don’t care. Leave me alone._ **_(9:30 pm)_ **

Stiles silenced his phone after that and connected it to his charger, laying it face-down on his nightstand. He got out of bed to pull on a hoodie and grab some snacks from his stash as well as a few cans of Sprite. So what if he ate his feelings? His werewolf friends kept him active anyway. He settled into bed against his headboard, turning on a random channel. He hummed his approval at one of the old Batman movies playing and opened a bag of Cheetos, willing himself to get lost in the world of caped crusaders.

The movie was nearly over, his Sprites taken care of and his Cheetos bag empty, when he heard a tapping on his window. He looked over and saw Derek, immediately scowling and resolutely going back to his movie. He would not let him in. Nope. Fuck Derek and the stupid butterflies Stiles got every time he looked at him. More tapping. Stiles huffed and opened a Twinkie, shoving it in his mouth angrily as he did his best to focus on the screen and not his crush that he was very agitated with, albeit a bit unfairly. More aggressive tapping. He swallowed his Twinkie as he threw his hands up in the air, getting up and yanking the window open before immediately walking away. He tossed the cans and the food wrappers, taking a few seconds to clean his hands, before settling back into his position on the bed. Derek stood watching him the entire time by the window.

They remained silent for a while, Stiles trying to refocus on his movie and Derek scenting the agitation and anxiety coming off the teen in waves. “You stopped replying to my texts,” Derek stated. Stiles glanced at him before looking back at the TV.

“I silenced my phone. I told you to leave me alone, but you can’t seem to take hints like usual,” he bit back. Derek narrowed his eyes at him; Stiles ignored the glare.

“What’s wrong with you? What’s your problem?” Stiles faced him, eyes filled with anger and something Derek couldn’t identify.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s MY problem? Next time we’re hanging out with the pack, look around Derek. How am I supposed to feel when everyone is paired up and sucking face while I sit by my awkward self and feel like I don’t belong? Not that I ever thought I would in the first place, right? I’m just a human, just the researcher. Not even my own best friend wants to talk to me most of the time because he’s so wrapped up in his girlfriend, okay? It’s hard for me to swallow how damn alone I am and handle all the feelings I have on my own. I’m fucking _jealous._ Does that answer your fucking question, Derek?” By the end of his rant, Stiles was feeling a little winded, body shaking with rage and a pain he didn’t know was there. It took him a second to realize he was crying; when he did he immediately rubbed furiously at his eyes, turning away from Derek and feeling his anxiety rise. He was crying in front of Derek of all people. His unattainable crush whom he was sure would laugh at him for getting so worked up and looking so pathetic.

Derek stared at him in shock. “Stiles…”

“J-Just leave Derek...I’m f-fine…” He heard Derek slip out as he tried to reign in his emotions, angry at himself and the situation he managed to put himself in. He threw off his hoodie and turned everything off, laying in bed and yanking the blanket over his head as a new flood of tears hit him. He willed himself to sleep, to forget, for this to just be one long dream that he would wake up from by going to sleep despite the fact that it was just wishful thinking.

Stiles woke up feeling like hell. He was glad it was Saturday; he absolutely refused to get out of bed unless he needed to. Nightmares kept him awake half of the night, all centered around losing his friends and Derek or Derek mocking him for his feelings. He sluggishly went into the bathroom and attempted to clean himself up a bit. Now that he had a clearer head, he felt guilty for pushing his feelings onto Derek. Considering everything going on, he should be happy that his friends found some happiness. He was bitter that he was the one that always ended up alone, but he should have at least attempted to be happy for them. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before climbing back into bed, deciding to grab his phone and read the texts Derek had sent him last night. He was surprised to see that he had four of them; three from Derek and one from Scott.

 **From Bestywolf:** _R u ok? Did somthn happen w u n Derek?_ ** _(10:23 am)_**

Stiles internally cringed at the abbreviations.

 **To Bestywolf:** _Why_ **_(11:03 am)_ **

**From Bestywolf:** _He looks lik sum1 killed his fam all over agn. He fought w his gf too. He reeks of sad nd guilt._ **_(11:05 am)_ **

Stiles frowned, a stab of worry hitting him without permission. Despite how upset he was last night, he was hoping that Derek was okay. He pointedly ignored the comment involving his girlfriend. He decided to be open instead of lying or covering it with a joke.

 **To Bestywolf:** _I doubt what happened with us would bother him like that. I blew up at him and revealed too much and kinda kicked him out. I cried in front of Derek._ **_(11:07 am)_ **

He chewed on his lip. He had no reason to think that he could affect Derek enough for him to get into a funk over him. It couldn’t be his fault. Then why was he feeling so guilty? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before checking his phone.

 **From Bestywolf:** _Dude. Y?_ **_(11:08 am)_ **

**To Bestywolf:** _I don’t know. I just let it out._ **_(11:10 am)_ **

**From Bestywolf:** _Mayb it upset him nd he feels bad fr whtvr he did._ **_(11:13 am)_ **

Stiles froze, staring at his phone. Derek didn’t actually do anything. There was no reason for him to feel bad or guilty about anything. Stiles had gotten jealous and lost control of emotions, not Derek. The Alpha had even tried to comfort him afterward (at least that’s what he _thought_ ), so he really had no reason to feel guilty. Unless he thought that Stiles’s unwilling isolation _was_ his fault. He wasn’t sure, but he had to find out. He opened the texts from Derek after changing his name back.

 **From Sourwolf:** _I’m sorry_ **_(10:05 pm)_ **

**From Sourwolf:** _I didn’t mean to upset you or make you upset at the pack nights_ **_(10:06 pm)_ **

**From Sourwolf:** _I’m sorry_ **_(2:43 am)_ **

The teen felt his stomach twist at the messages. He hated when Derek blamed himself for things that weren’t his fault or had nothing to do with him. Guilt twisted his gut more. What got to him was the double apology. Derek had to be feeling awful to apologize, let alone twice. Before he could think he called Derek, phone ringing against his ear as he chewed on his lip.

“ _Hello?”_ Derek grunted, voice sounding tired and angry. Stiles swallowed.

“Hey Sourwolf,” he attempted to say in a light tone. Instead, it came out rather forced and shaky. Stiles mentally cursed and tried to recollect himself. “A little pup tells me you’ve been a Grumpywolf.”

“ _Don’t call me that._ ” Stiles smiled slightly. “ _I thought you were pissed at me._ ” He sighed.

“I’m not. Not really. What happened wasn’t your fault. None of my feelings are your fault.” _I’m just unnecessarily and unfairly jealous over your girlfriend especially after you said you don’t really do relationships, but that’s nothing to really be upset over is it? Not really._ “Just being a little emotional. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. Are you and that girl okay?” He heard a small huff and raised an eyebrow.

“ _We broke up earlier this morning._ ” Stiles was totally not feeling a small bit of satisfaction. That’d be selfish.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” _Not really._

“ _It was going to end sooner or later. I realized I didn’t want her a week or so after we started dating._ ” Stiles frowned slightly.

“Then why did you stay with her for 3 months?” Derek sighed into the phone.

“ _I felt obligated to. She was happy, and I was the one who asked her to be with me._ ” The teen wasn’t surprised. Derek was too self-sacrificing for his own good. Stiles sighed.

“You shouldn’t do that Derek.”

“ _I know. But there was also another reason…_ ” Stiles raised an eyebrow and settled against his pillow more, waiting patiently. “ _I was...uh...wondering if you’d like to go out on a date some time…?_ ” Stiles's heart stopped for a second, a strangled noise crawling out of his throat.

“I..what? _What?_ Me? Really? I mean yes of course but- me of all people?” Derek sighed; Stiles could practically imagine his exasperated eye roll. It made Stiles’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“ _Yes, you idiot._ ” Stiles grinned.

“Oh Derek, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” A startled snort made him grin wider. “I’m sorry for being an ass out of jealousy.”

“ _It was kind of cute how huffy you would get when we cuddled._ ” Stiles gave a dramatic gasp.

“Did the great Sourwolf with the expressive eyebrow just call me, the hyperactive spaz, cute?”

“ _Stiles, I swear to God._ ” Stiles resisted the urge to giggle. “ _Tonight at 8 sound okay?_ ”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then?”

“ _Yeah._ ” Stiles couldn’t stop smiling. “ _Bye Stiles._ ”

“Bye Sourwolf.” After they hung up, Stiles let himself squirm around happily and fist pump into the air. He got up and went through his closet while he dialed up Lydia. He had a date to prepare for.


End file.
